


Letters To You

by dinosaur_tsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Possibly OOC, kuroo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur_tsukki/pseuds/dinosaur_tsukki
Summary: Kuroo convinces Bokuto to confess to Akaashi in the form of a love letter.ORAkaashi blushes, Bokuto can't write, and Kuroo has resources.





	

"Are you sure about this?" Bokuto inquires tentatively

"Of course, I am a genius, after all", Kuroo replies with certainty,

Bokuto sighed, his uncertainty clear. Kuroo has known of Bokuto's pining for months now, and had suggested he gave Akaashi a love letter on Valentine's Day. The problem, and center of his troubles, was that he didn't want to make things awkward, and the only way that wouldn't happen was if by some crazy chance, his feelings were requited.

"Just think about it, Bro", Kuroo says, pausing for a moment to sip from his juice box, "you'll be graduating before you know it, so might as well give it a try", Kuroo insists, although Bokuto still feels unsure. As if sensing his hesitancy, he adds, "it's your last high school Valentine's Day, after all".

Bokuto sighs, "Okay I guess I'll try".

***

You know when you're doing homework, but hadn't paid attention in class so you have absolutely no idea where to start? That's how Bokuto feels, except not about homework. He had taken Kuroo's dumb advice, and is now slumping in his desk chair, searching his mind for what to write next in the note. Groaning in frustration, he fumbles with his eraser-ridden pencil, glancing down at the cluster of crinkled up papers on his bedroom floor, as if the remains of his love letter failures would serve as some form of inspiration. He wishes he could be surprised when, after about an hour of moping, no inspiration comes.

Since lolling around clearly isn't doing him any good, Bokuto decides to ask someone for help, and who better for the job than the one who suggested this supernaturally difficult task in the first place.

Savoring his last moments of self pity, he grabs his owl-cased phone from its respective place on his desk and dialed Kuroo's number. A mere two rings had passed before his ear was enveloped in the sound of his best friend eating as loudly as humanely possible.

"Hey bro", he offered.

Once the sound of chewing had ceased, Bokuto was supplied with the glorious reply of a measly, "sup".

Nervously tapping his pencil against his desk, Bokuto decides to just cut to the chase, "I have no idea what to write in this letter and all of my attempts sound dumb", he says, attempting and failing to not talk too fast.

By some miracle, Kuroo completely understood what Bokuto was attempting to say, and supplied him with possibly the most unhelpful response to ever exist. In a voice far too monotonous and casual for a guy like Kuroo and a situation like this, he replies with, "Just write how you feel".

Now, Bokuto may not be skilled in many departments, he doesn't get straight A's like Akaashi, he can't do many sports other than volleyball, and he is the absolute worst at romance. But you would you would think, after all the time he's spent writing a love letter, he would understand how to 'write how he feels', but no, he can't think of any possible way to do that without sounding like a stupid love struck schoolgirl (which, he was, minus the schoolgirl part, but that's beside the point).

Kuroo has a screw loose, he decided. Converting how Bokuto feels about Akaashi into words is as easily done as teaching an owl Japanese.

"Dude that's literally what I've been attempting for-" he glances at the clock with an animated owl design across the room "-five hours".

"Five hours, wow, my little baby owl has grown up to be such a committed man!" Bokuto could practically _hear_ the smirk he just knew Kuroo was sporting.

Beginning to spin in his chair, Bokuto nearly whines, "Just help me!"

"Well, clearly, you either have terrible judgement on what's too cheesy", he pauses to take a bite from whatever he's eating, "or you're doing something wrong, and I'm leading towards the latter".

Bokuto isn't the most stubborn person, he can pretty easily be persuaded to side one way or another with little questions asked, but he refuses to believe that, for the past five hours, he's been unsuccessful in writing a love letter because he's 'doing something wrong'.

Deciding to voice his concerns, Bokuto says, "I don't understand what I could possibly be doing wrong".

Kuroo seemed to have planned this whole conversation out before Bokuto even called, because, as if it was at the tip of his tongue the whole time, Kuroo replies, "So you know how we never really see each other? So when we do we both have so much to share and the second we're next to each other you immediately start rambling about something funny that happened but you talk really fast and it's almost like most of it wasn't even meant to be said", he pauses to take a sip out of the drink he apparently had to accompany his food, "do it like that, just think of him, and write whatever endearing things come to mind".

And for the first time that day, Bokuto felt like he knew exactly what to write. So, right after excitedly cheering a thanks to Kuroo, he started writing.

***

Bokuto tried to wait until lunch time, he really did. Realistically, going at lunch time was his best chance to slip a love letter into a second years locker without being noticed, but he just couldn't wait. Besides, his first period teacher didn't seem to appreciate all of the fidgeting he was doing, and so far, second period isn't any different.

So he did what anyone wanting to leave would do, he said he needed to use the bathroom and asked for a hall pass.

Once out of his classroom, Bokuto enthusiastically began to make his way to the second year section of the school.

 _147, 147, locker 147_ , he repeated in his head, he still has no idea how Kuroo found out Akaashi's locker number, but he decided not to question it any further when, the moment he asked, Kuroo sinisterly replied with "I have my resources".

When he reached locker 147, he excitedly slipped the letter in, he was sure he was beyond the point of blushing, but he couldn't bring himself to mind as he made his way back to the third year section, with a skip in his step that definitely wasn't there yesterday.

Meanwhile, in the doorway of a nearby classroom, a friend of Akaashi's stood smirking at what he just saw, and when he sat back down next to his raven-haired friend, he may or may not have whispered a smug "unrequited my ass", before getting back to his work.

***

Everyone at practice could see that something was wrong with Bokuto, but the weird part was, he wasn't in one of his usual moods, he wasn't overly excited nor was he dejected, however, few actually questioned it, it was normal for their captain to act weird. But, the way he was acting was far from his usual 'weird'. He was fidgety, and couldn't seem to pay attention to the ball - even when it was directly in front of him. It was made clear why he was acting so weird when, every time he looked in Akaashi's general direction, his face would go from tan to bright pink. What nobody seemed to notice though, was that whenever Akaashi was looking at Bokuto, his cheeks would lightly tint pink.

Bokuto wasn't the slightest bit observational, and often paid no attention to his surroundings. He did, however, spend a lot of time looking at Akaashi, and, subsequently, picked up on most of his habits. He could easily notice that Akaashi was distracted. It was a small change, but his tosses weren't as good as usual, he would even occasionally toss wrong for certain people, and every chance he got he fiddled with his fingers. Not to mention his face was tinted pink, and Bokuto would really like to say it was because of his letter, but maybe he was just sick or something. Peoples faces tint pink when they're sick, right? Yeah, Akaashi probably just wasn't feeling well.

Or maybe he just didn't want to get his hopes up.

***

When practice ended, everyone except for Bokuto and Akaashi seemed to finish in the locker room faster than usual. So they were currently alone, and the only sound Bokuto could hear was the sound of his heart beating way faster than it should be.

It looked like Akaashi was done with everything he needed to do, but he was staying behind regardless, and the hopeful and optimistic part of Bokuto was saying that he was staying because he wanted to tell Bokuto he felt the same, but, realistically, he probably just wanted to tell Bokuto that he didn't want to talk to him anymore. 

When Bokuto finished getting dressed, he cursed himself, he should've stalled longer, now he has no excuse not to talk to Akaashi. _Crap, what if he hates me? What if he doesn't like gay people? What if he never wants to be near me again and I'll be stuck crying to the lady at McDonal-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the angelic voice of his crush, a simple "Bokuto-San" was all he had said, but it made Bokuto want to cry.

Bokuto raised his head from where he was looking at the floor, and when his golden eyes met Akaashi's dark blue ones, he was once again reminded of why he fell for such an unfairly perfect man in the first place.

He couldn't even form words, that was how upset he was, he just knew he had ruined everything and should have never written that stupid love note in the first place and Akaashi's going to reject him so hard he just knew it.

However, Bokuto was inclined to think otherwise as he took in how red Akaashi's cheeks were, and if he hadn't already been looking at his face, he wouldn't have noticed the way the second-year's lips moved a few times, as if he was saying something, but Bokuto could only hear a faint murmur.

"Di- did you just say something?" Bokuto asked in a quiet voice, and at the sound of his hushed voice Akaashi's cheeks only seemed to get darker, which, the owl-resembling teen had thought would be impossible had he not just witnessed it.

"I-", Akaashi paused and took a deep breath, "I like you too Bokuto-San".

***

The next day, nobody said anything when Bokuto and Akaashi walked in the gym for morning practice holding hands, both faces tinted pink.

However, they all were thinking the same thing.

_About damn time._

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy *finger guns*
> 
> That was a terrible ending I apologize.
> 
> Regardless of my awful ending and any mistakes that may or may not exist, I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> (come cry with me over volleyball dorks on tumblr @dinosaur-tsukki)


End file.
